


Memories

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Sam Winchester, Elsa & Liam Jones (Once Upon a Time), Emma Swan/Dean Winchester, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 3





	Memories

Night was fading fast over Storybrooke maine and already the sunlight was peeping through the curtains of Regina's house.  
The curse was in place.  
Yet something was bothering her.  
Emma Swan. Henry's birth mother had arrived.  
She would not take him from her. She would not allow it.  
Henry was HER son. 

She would not lose him.  
There didn't seem to be anything special about Emma Swan and yet Regina couldn't stop feeling uneasy about her. 

She moved a brush through her short hair as she glanced at the bed, Graham was fast asleep. At least he was still hers. 

Regina left the room, heading quickly into her son's bedroom. He wasn't there. The bed was untouched. She felt furious and scared for him. He needed his sleep. 

"Graham!"

The Mayor of Storybrooke maine yelled through to the man. 

"Henry's gone, I'm going to his school to make sure he's alright, get yourself up and to work immediately."

Maybe there was still so much of the Queen inside of her that she loved to give orders still. Maybe that was a reason she had made herself mayor of this town. She walked quickly to the school, her high heels clinking.

Soon she noticed Mary Margaret Blanchard. Her sworn enemy, Snow white. In this realm Mary Margaret was pathetic and couldn't hurt a single fly. Regardless of how beautiful Snow white was, Regina cared not about her feelings or the feelings or anyone but herself and Henry's in this little town. 

''Where is my son?'' She snapped as she made her way over to the short haired woman. She wished the woman hadn't become Henry's teacher. She was very uncomfortable with them being around each other but the town seemed to love her and however that sickened Regina it couldn't be helped.


End file.
